Shinobi
by Sorra Boo
Summary: Team 8 is always overlooked, but they didnt mind, they were the silent assassins.


They were always overlooked, always outshined by Team 7's dramatics and Team 10's legend.

They were Team 8. Only a tracking team, with the failure Hyuuga, the little brother Inuzuka, and the creepy Aburame. Yuuhi Kurenai was their Sensei, believe it or not, she was never good with children.

Sure she loved them, but was never a good caretaker.

So she was surprised when the Sandaime gave her a genin team and told her to, "Make them Shinobi."

So she did.

While Kakashi taught his students dramatic speeches, Kurenai taught hers how to control your emotions, while Asuma allowed his to run free and do whatever they wanted, Kurenai taught hers to kill.

Off the field, they were an unlikely trio. Kiba too loud, Shino too stoic, Hinata too shy. But on the field, they were the perfect team, they executed any mission flawlessly.

Tracking teams had no time for dramatics or overzealous actions, they got their job done swiftly and efficiently. They were assassins.

-Line Break-

Chouji watched in fear as the enemy closed in on him, _This is it_ , he thought. His eyes closed tightly, waiting for his impending death.

But it never came, instead he looked up to see Shino snap one's neck while his bugs took care of the rest. The Aburame turned to the Akimichi, there was no smile, no shout of joy for victory, no tears for the kills. There was just Shino.

He held a hand out to Chouji, "Don't worry, the mission is complete. We must head back now." He then turned and began walking away, like he didn't just murder nearly a dozen people.

He never knew Shino was so fierce, Chouji had always believed he hid behind his wall of bugs while blocking everyone and everything out. Chouji assumes Shino would be the type to leave his dying comrade for the sake of the mission, but this just proves how wrong he really was.

-Line Break-

Tented had never really spoken to the wild Inuzuka, he was too loud for her taste, too perverse.

But where was his perverseness now? Where was the Kiba she had seen before? This definitely wasn't him.

The Inuzuka threw Akamaru an odd red pill and took one himself, he became a feral beast, tearing their enemies to shreds, their eyes gouged out by his long claws, their throats torn out by his sharp teeth.

This wasn't Kiba. This was a Shinobi.

Ten ten shielded the gory, horrific view with her forearm while she protected her bleeding stomach.

What was Team 8?

She flinched as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, "Tenten, look at me."

She did, fearfully so, he was covered in blood, making Tenten think she was next. But Kiba pulled out a roll of bandages and began wrapping her wound with practiced precision, "It's a deep cut, you'll need stitches."

She shakily nodded her head, no longer underestimating the Inuzuka.

-Line Break-

Sakura always thought Hinata was too shy, too kind, too gentle, too polite, and too reserved. She never really tried to speak to Hinata, never really seeing a reason too, they were completely different in character and the politeness, frankly, pissed her off.

But there was nothing gentle about this Hinata, her arms were coated in a horrific amount of blood and her eyes were emotionless.

Sakura shrieked as Hinata's gentle fist shot through another man's body, his heart in her hand.

When has Hinata become this strong? Why wasn't she terrified? Weren't these her first kills?!

 _I haven't even killed anyone, I never want to kill anyone_ , Sakura thought as Hinata killed another.

The Hyuuga turned to her, her indigo hair a mess, "It's ok now, Sakura-san. These aren't the firsts, I know how to kill." Her gentle smile was back and Sakura wondered what type of hell she had been through to become a ruthless murderer.

-Line Break-

Team 8 is always overlooked, they're the underdogs of the rookie nine.

Or so everyone thought.

While Team 7 was being dramatic and losing its Shinobi, Team 8 was learning teamwork.

While Team 10 was trying to live up to the Ino-Shika-Cho standards, Team 8 had first killed when they were genin.

Kurenai smiled as she looked at her team, the village wanted Shinobi, and that's what she gave it.

 **FIN**

 **A/N: I love Team 8, they're sooooo underrated**

 **Inspired by: Hannahmayski**

 **Review Please!!!**


End file.
